Prison
by EchoRedfox
Summary: In the very far off future mutants are considered dangerous and called killing machines. The adults are killed upon sight but the children who are discorvered are take to a research faciltiy where they are treated like lab animals. The Scienetists are looking for a cure for the mutant gene so they can eradicte it once and for all. SYOC CLOSED
1. OC Form

_**This story is set very far in the future, where the humans beleiving that mutants are dangerous killing machines with no control over their powers. These days those who are born with mutant like qalities are either killed upon sight or if they are children taken away to be studied. For this story I am going to need a total of five mutants**_

 **Mutant Form**

Name:

Age Now: (between 7 and 19)

Power:

Height:

Weight:

Hair color and style:

Appearance (scars, freckels, and ect.):

Skin tone:

Personality:

Fears:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Prison clothes:

How they where found:

 **My OC**

Name: Jessie Gibbins

Age Now: 16

Power: Manipulation of darkness. Meaning she can create and bend the shadows to her will, if she makes a weapon from it it can truly cut or harm you.

Height: 5'6

Weight: 140

Hair Color and Style: Long black hair to her waist that is always in a high ponytail with a blue ribbon she found on the floor of her cell after they did a contraban sweep in the room.

Appearance: Scars linning all over her wrist from trying to kill herself to escape the hell they have her in.

Personality: She is fiesty, stubborn, but carring and compasionate. She tends to be the one who looks after the younger children when they bring them after they have done all they could to one of the older ones.

Fears: Closed spaces and spiders

Likes: Reading, painting, trying to escape

Dislikes: The hellhole shes in, leaping with out thinking, anything girly

Prison clothes: A large digny white shirt that hangs off her right shoulder, digny white pants to her ankles that are losely hanging on her hips, no shoes but she wears a small black chain around her neck with a ring she was given to her from a girl who she was to take the space from.

How They Were found: Her mother caught her playing in her room with a small dagger she made from a shadow from the dresser, after that her mother called the police who soon came and took her away crying for her mother to safe her


	2. OC Chosen

**OCs accepted**

 **1.** _Garreth Park_

 **2.** _Leah Collins_

 **3.** _Oliver_

 **4.** _Aiden Lynch_

 **5.** _Scarlett Tylerson_

 ** _I will begin work on the first chapter soon._**


	3. Chapter One

**Jessie POV**

I gulped as I heard the clicking of the female scientists heels down the hall, her being here either meant another round of tests or someone was going to be _1_ "released" as they say. I slipped off the bed and quietly walked over to the wall and covered myself in the shadows before they could spot me but I guess Oliver was not so lucky. I closed my eyes as I heard them unlock them unlock the metal door of his _2_ "room". I heard him start to whimper as I peered through the brick sized hole in the wall that seperated our rooms. I bit my lip hard as I watched them put a muzzle on him to keep them from being bitten. They then set him in a wheel chair and rolled him out of the room. I gasped as I heard someone pound on my door.

"Specimen _3_ No. 001209 come to the door." I heard a gruff voice shout from behind the door.

I slowly walk out of the darkness that I had created and moved to the door. Once I got to the door I was instructed to put my hands throughthrough a small space in the door. I felt cold mewomannd heard soft click of what the placed on my wrists. I stepped back taking my hands away and out of the space, I looked down at the power neturalizing cuffs and sigh before gulping as the tumblers in the door started to move. The giant man grabbed the chains that held the cuffs together and pulled toward what we had all dubed as the " _4_ common area". I could hear Oliver's screams coming from a few halls away. I kept my mouth shut knowing better than to say anything.

"We will be bringing the new round on medication smaples. Make sure No. 001209 stays in that spot." He said to a woman who was sitting at a desk.

She just nodded at him before turning back her cosmopolitan. When the man came back he had brought Oliver in with a muzzle over his mouth. He then came over to me and uncuffed the cuff before putting it around his waist. Then he and the woman who was sitting at the desk walked out of the glass door before closing and locking it behind them. I pulled a piece of taffy that I had swiped from a dinner cart last night out of my pocket and held it in a fist before slowly grabbing Olivers hand and putting it down.

"You deserve it that women is a sadist." I said closing his hand around the taffy.

He just nodded at me and kept his mouth shut. I sat down in one of faded mute yellow chair as he sat down on one of almost trashed reading chairs and staired at the glass wall.

* * *

 _Sorry its so short and here is what the numbers mean._

 _1\. being "released" means that they have been killed after being tested to the point their body can not take it anymore._

 _2\. their "rooms" are stone cell walls with a large metal door with a lock on the outside and a small slot for them to stick their hands through to be cuffed._

 _3\. Each of the six is give an identifacation number._

 _4\. the "common area" is a giant glass box with chairs, a few books, and small childrens toys for them to be in._


	4. Chapter Two

**Jessie POV**

I had been starring a peeling poster on the wall of the glass room for what seemed to be an eternity before the two brought in another person into the room. Oliver did not move from the chair that he seemed to have claimed for his own. I turned my head just in time to see them shove Aiden through the glass door before it slammed back shut. I took in a deep breath while closing my eyes. I heard a loud curse come Aiden's direction as he tried to slipped his hands out of the cuffs. This had become routine from the day they had brought him in.

"Aiden... You and I both know that is not going to work. For the millionth time stop that. You are gonna..." I started before he cut me off.

"Break my wrist yeah yeah. I know Jessie, but as you keep forgetting it won't matter, it will just heal again. Now why don't you just shut the hell up." He said snorting at me.

"So Jessie. I had over heard the fat lazy guard and they are releasing No. 001593." He said giving up on the cuffs.

"What is their name Aiden?" I asked quietly trying not to get angry.

"Huh? Um I don't remember." He said looking over through the glass.

"You should. We all had names once. It may be hard to remember them but we had them. Why would you call them by that dehumanizing number." I said while grinding my teeth.

"Jessie wake up from your fantasy world. According to humanity we aren't even human. We're freaks of nature that deserve to be treated like lab animals." He hissed back at me then he started again.

"And the fact that I can't even remember someones name pisses you off. Then you have either hit a new low or you have finially lost it completely." He said standing up and trying to get the cuffs off once again.

I let out a deep sigh and moved into an open corner and sat down on the floor watching the door. Soon the room filled with silence, well more of our kind of silence. Meaning the only things that could be heard where the cuffs, the clock, and Oliver who looked like he was fast asleep in his chair. I had closed my eyes once again, so I heard the tumblers in the door start to move before I saw the door open.

"No. 001209." I didn't move, that really pissed him off.

To the point that he walked into the room to grab me by the arm. I tried to fight him off but even trying to thrash around caused me to tire easily. Soon as he had me out of the glass room he started to pull me down a long eerie hallway with only one door at the end of it and a lone light swaying back and forth above our heads. He opened the lone door and it creaked so loud I thought I my ears would bleed from the sound. I was thrown to the floor before he slammed the door shut on me.

"Ah there she is now. No. 001209. So glad you could join us. You already know Doctor Hilragard. She is here to administer our new drug called Aprixion, you should only feel a light pinch." An older man said before snapping his fingers and had two burly men strap me to a blood covered bed.

I struggled to get my wrists free but it didn't work but I kept fighting not giving up. The woman doctor walked in with syringen in her hands. I looked at the clear fluid inside before she came closer to me. I tried one last time to fight the restraints but the older man had one of the men hold me down. I closed my eyes and waited for the pain. I hissed once the liquid came in contact with my bloodstream. It like felt my entire body was convulsing and burn at the same time. I couldn't breath and the room was going back. I faintly heard voices when I finally let out a blood curdling scream before I felt a needle inject something into my skin. Slowly everything came to a stop and I could breath and see once again. I was taking giant pants while I tried to slow down my heart beat.

"Hmm Hilragrad how long was she convulsing for?" The older man asked looking at a clipboard.

"Three hours doctor." She stated while he started to write.

To me it had only seemed like a few moments but in reality it had be hours. The men had let me go from the bed and pushed me to the floor before cuffing me once again. I couldn't feel my legs but tried to stand any way I just fell down again.

"Well thank you No. 001209, I'm sorry that we have made you miss supper but as you know we do not make exceptions for missing meals. Douglas please take her to her cell." I couldn't even fight him off when he grabbed my cuffed hands and started to drag me. I hissed once we passed a broken window, the glass had fallen on to the floor and was now in my lower cafe. He opened my room door and threw me inside. I crawled to the dingy mattress and pulled myself on to. Soon I heard the lights start to shut off and all that was around me was darkness. I took a deep breath to calm myself before I crafted a small blade in my hand and added another notch on to my wrist hissing as I felt the the blood start flowing. The blade disappeared when I opened my hand, I curled into a ball and once again cried myself to sleep in the dark.


End file.
